Fallen Snow
by SpiritExceed
Summary: Weiss Schnee is finally free from her family name, well maybe. Watch as our favorite Ice Queen stubbles through social interaction, from friendship to romance, all while keeping honor student grades and hiding an unexpected secret. Faunus Weiss AU, M for language, violence, and adult themes.
1. Ch 1 - A Caged Bird

**A/N: So, here's my first Fanfic, please don't be too critical. I've been meaning to write my own story for a while now and when I saw a fic with a Faunus Weiss and just kinda got inspired there. With that in mind this AU will be credited to Shadow Nightblade, hope you don't mind.**

**Anyway's details, the rating will be M for language and violence. Not really for or against smut so anyone for or against it PM me since it won't be in here otherwise.**

**Also, if you can't figure out what kind of Faunus Weiss is, here's a hint. Snow Angel.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own RWBY and all that stuff... on with the story.**

Fallen Snow - Chapter 1: A Caged Bird

Weiss Schnee was born into what may be the richest and most powerful family Remnant has ever seen. Over the last two decades, the Schnee Dust Company has become the largest producer and transporter of refined dust, much of it's success stemming from questionable business practices and the company's trade agreements with the atlas military. As heiress to this multi-billion lien empire, Weiss has been in the spotlight since childhood, from both paparazzi and…less desirable crowds.

The White Fang, among other groups of violent activists, have set their sights on the Schnee family, claiming their poor treatment of Faunus unfair and unjust. As a result, Weiss grew up with the constant reminder that she might not wake up tomorrow. Over the years, thick walls of ice grew around her heart to protect it from the horrors of her world.

"Miss Schnee, your father would like to speak with you in his office." the voice from outside Weiss' room was void of any emotion, yet those quiet hollow words were all the heiress needed to become overtaken with dread.

Weiss was in the middle of 'grooming' herself, making herself 'presentable' as her father would put it, and she hated leaving the job half finished as she would have to come back to the bitter ordeal. However, her father was not someone you kept waiting, for any reason, and so she quickly fixed her clothes and pulled her hair into an offset ponytail before making her way through the ice cold castle she called home.

Weiss' relationship with her father was...strained, not because of neglect or abuse, simple due to the fact that they rarely agreed on anything. Her father wanted nothing more than for his eldest daughter than for her to take over the family business. Weiss on the other hand, wants anything but that. She fought tooth and nail to attend Beacon this coming fall, and will continue to attend only if her grades remain 'satisfactory.'

After two swift rasps on the mahogany double doors, a clear and commanding tone answered, "Come in." Without delay Weiss pushed open the heavy set of doors, revealing her father's study. Despite the family's immense wealth, the study was quite simple. A small chandelier hung from the center of the room, casting light over a dark mahogany desk, which was covered in various reports and charts, all pertaining in some way to the SDC. A couch sat at the edge of the room, still in pristine condition despite having gathered dust for as long as Weiss could remember. She never understood why the couch was there, no one had the audacity to sit down and relax in front of her father, well other than her mother, but she refused to see father when he was "busy with 'work'."

"Weiss." Her father's voice breaking the young heiress out of her thoughts, "In one month you will be attending Beacon Academy, and while I have made my disapproval clear, you have yet to make any room for compromise."

"Father, if I may, Beacon is a highly prestigious school that offers an education on par with some of Atlas' top universities. Additionally I-" before Weiss could continue she was silenced with a small gesture of her father's hand. However, the gesture was not oppressive, just commanding, unwavering, and cold in a way only a Schnee was capable of.

"Please Weiss, I will permit your choice of education. What I am concerned with is what you plan to do with that education, and more importantly how it will reflect on the Schnee family name." Unfazed by the harsh tone, Weiss instead seemed to trip over the unusual honesty coming from her father.

"A-as the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, I will be expected to take over the family business after graduation will I not?" Weiss was now confused, her father never once even humored Weiss with the idea she might take some other position in life. Now, after years of crushing Weiss' childhood dreams of being an astronaut, doctor, even prime minister of Atlas, her father was asking what she wanted to do?

"Allow me to be blunt, you are not my first choice as a successor to the company. Your sister, Winter, does not share the same…traits as you, and even possesses a desire to be part of the company that you quite honestly lack." Weiss should have been offended, here her father was saying her sister, seven years her junior, was a better fit to run a company than Weiss was, but all the young girl could feel was shock and...relief? "Weiss. I know you have no interest in continuing my work, so I am offering you a way out. That is, if you prove yourself capable that is."

"That being?" Weiss practically blurted the words out, practically. A Schnee would never let their emotions show so easily.

"Choose one. Take up leading the Schnee Dust Company, or-" Weiss nearly choked at the second option. "-become a Huntress and give up all inheritance of the Schnee family name."

"Father. Are you serious?" Weiss was dumbfounded.

"You have until you leave to decide, however once you make a decision it will be final." Weiss Schnee Heiress to the most powerful, and richest company in the world, was just asked to give up everything she was, her wealth, here position, and her title, and accept the most dangerous occupation remnant has to offer.

"I understand." Her decision came out faster than her thoughts could keep up with. "I wish to become a Huntress."

**A/N: Okay...yeah I know it's short but it's only the intro. I'll have the next chapter up within a few days, then probably keep to a weekly schedule. Hope you guys enjoy it and will continue to read.**

**Aside from that, please review, I feel like my writing is either awful or I'm trying to fix problems that aren't there.**


	2. Ch 2 - Negative Friends

**A/N: Alright, so here's chapter 2. I guess I can't really say the intro was short, so instead I'll just be keeping my updates as often as possible. (every 2-3 days)**

**Aside from that, I've got two things I need to ask you guys.**

**1: pairings, namely Blake and Yang. As this story is heavily focused on Weiss, the 4 prominent figures in this story will be team RWBY, and since the only couple set in stone is Ruby x Weiss, I figured I'd let you guys vote on the pairings for the other two. (two most popular pairings win)**

**2: which would you prefer, I keep the perspective only on Weiss, or have part of each chapter split to give a perspective of another member of team RWBY?**

**Finally, Thank you to those of you that are already following this story. It really means a lot to me.**

Chapter 2: Negative Friends

"Thomas, I expect the utmost care when handling those cases." Weiss' voice was demanding and dismissive, as if her servant was physically incapable of doing otherwise, but her status as a Schnee compelled her to say it. "As I'm sure you are aware, they are filled with an _immensely _valuable product."

"Of course, Miss Schnee. I'll see to it that they reach their destination un-" Thomas, a thin middle aged man with slicked back grey hair and hazy hazel eyes, was Weiss' personal servant, whom she deeply trusted. He was in the middle of ensuring the Weiss of the care her baggage would receive when a loud crash interrupted him mid-sentence. The two looked over at the baggage in question to a capped brunette sprawled about among the various suitcases. "-touched."

"What are you doing!?" Weiss' piercing shout caused Thomas to cringe and slink away, eager to dodge this bullet and leave the unfortunate hooded figure to her fate.

"S-Sorry." The hooded teenager frantically apologized. She was dressed in crimson red and black, with black boots, combat skirt, and jacket, all of which were accented with the same dark red of her hood.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?" Weiss mentally kicked herself for snapping like she just did, but her pride as a Schnee kept her from stopping there.

"Gimme that." the heiress quickly snatched the one of the cases from the flustered brunette's hands, not waiting for a response. "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Not that this girl would or should care but her wordless responses of 'uhh' spurred Weiss to continue with harsher and harsher tones. "What are you brain dead? _Dust_, fire, water, lightning…" at this point even she was drowning out her own words.

_Great now I'm picking on her because I can. What am I a sixth grade boy? _Weiss' internal scolding didn't stop the ranting, but it did make her feel guilty, that is until the red hooded klutz managed to make the most explosive sneeze, ever. In that instant Weiss was engulfed in a cloud of dust fire that would have threatened to burn through her clothes had they not been tear, burn, and well, just about everything proof.

Immediately was off on another rant about how insensitive, inattentive, and incompetent this girl was. If she were being honest she really didn't like yelling at this girl, so she tried to end it with some half-assed remark. "...We're here to fight monsters, so...Watch where you're going!"

"Hey I said I was sorry, _Princess._" the words stung, more than they should have. Weiss had snapped at this girl, just because she was kind of cute, acting like some kind of spoiled brat.

"It's Heiress actually." Weiss wanted to correct the interrupting girl with a...twitching bow...in her hair, but she was technically right. It wouldn't be until after she graduated beacon before she could renounce her family ties. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the Leading producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss thought, 'I should just walk away now. Smile and walk away,' but Weiss couldn't do that, a Schnee couldn't do that. "Finally, Some recognition-"

And now it was the black bowed girl's turn to slam on Weiss, well mostly the SDC, but to the Schnee family that was apparently more important than their own lives. Weiss was furious, on the outside that is. Mentally she reveled in how cute the hooded girl was when desperately trying to hold back her giggles, even if they were at the expense of her pride.

"Wha- How Dare- Ugh!" without forming a coherent sentence Weiss stormed off after snagging a bottle of dust that found it's way into the black bowed girl's hand.

"It's not like I had any say in it. Besides what's this about Faunus rights? Father treats _all_ of his employees like trash." The white heiress sighed to herself. "You're supposed to _make_ friends not make them hate you. Right now you are in the negatives as far as friends are concerned."

Weiss continued into the main building. She needed to find somewhere private she could go about her 'grooming,' since she'd be sleeping with just about every other first year student at beacon.

* * *

><p>Faint whimpers could be heard escaping from the girls bathroom. Inside a locked bathroom stall, sat a self-loathing Heiress who was being excessively rough in her 'grooming.' Weiss wanted it to hurt, she wanted to pay for lashing out just because a cute girl had the misfortune of running into the already stressed heiress. <em>Damn it! I can't spend one day away from home without getting all hot and bothered. Ahh! God <em>Damn _it. that hurts._

Weiss' thoughts returned to her current task as she let a snow white feather drop into the toilet bowl in front of her. It wasn't her first choice, but she had do dispose of the condemning evidence somehow. "Even here, with a _continent_ between us, that man has a strangle hold on my life."

With another muffled cry as she ripped more of the 'condemning evidence' from her shoulder blade, Weiss recalled the time when she came out to her father.

Weiss was in her usual attire, an Ice blue dress with a matching coat that made sure to cover all of her back and neck. In front of her towered two Mahogany doors, in front of her was her father's office. Normally Weiss would only come here when called upon, but that day was different. Weiss had her own reason to speak to her father, and so with a deep breath, she steeled herself for the conversation she was about to have. With a light, fast, and short pair of knocks on the door the familiar voice commanded her inside.

"Weiss," her father didn't even look up from his work to address her, "what is it? White Fang attacked your mother at a recent conference and I am once again screening our security personal."

"Father, it's…" the young girl faltered slightly while racking her brain for how she would say these next few words. Finally deciding nothing would make this easier, the rest came out flatly, "I'm Gay."

"...And?" Her father stopped shuffling papers after realizing Weiss wasn't going to continue. "So long as you keep from disgracing the Schnee name, I see no reason to discuss your preferences." his word were cold, but then again, when were they ever not? "However, I do expect that you will produce a proper heir in the future. There will be no exceptions."

And with that, any and all chances Weiss had at romance was shattered. How could she produce an heir with another woman? It wasn't possible, and any girl she met, she would eventually have to leave. "If that is all, you may leave. I still have much to take care of." and like that the family head was back at work, shuffling papers to and fro.

"Well, now that I don't need to worry about an heir, maybe I can find someone." Weiss let that words slip out before ripping out a final feather from her side. _Maybe a cute brunette?_ "As if. She probably hates me, hell I bet she'd even call me a freak."

Weiss was finished with her 'grooming.' All that was left was to reapply her binding. With a heavy sigh, Weiss began, starting at her chest, and slowly wrapping the soft cloth around her. Making sure to press down her offending features, she repeated the process until everything was covered. _Well, I might as well get going. I'm nearly late for the opening ceremony as is._

Weiss stepped out of the stall to see her top and jacket, which were folded neatly on the sink counter since there was nowhere to put it in the stall, being observed like it was a work of art by an all too familiar girl with a bow. Weiss froze, maybe if she stood still the other girl would just walk away?

"Why would you leave your-" not a chance. "Why did you bind your chest?" The black haired nuisance seemed to mistake what exactly Weiss was binding, but the heiress wasn't going to correct her.

"It's an injury." Okay, maybe she would, just not truthfully. "White Fang had the _audacity_ to attack me on my way here!" Weiss wasn't completely lying, she had been attacked on her way to beacon, though she didn't receive any injuries.

"Injury, right. If that were the case why do I not see the used bandages that you just replaced, and more importantly why were your crying in pain for that last eight...nine minutes?" Weiss' eyes widened for a split second before fixing into her usual glare.

_She heard. She heard everything I said in here…She heard me talking about that girl. Wait a moment… _The heiress allowed herself a smirk before she grabbed her top, and began to carefully clothe herself. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me _Schnee_." her voice was lined with hate, and her 'bow' tugged back ever so slightly. Weiss couldn't help but think of a cat pulling back its ears. "What are you hiding?"

Weiss just grabbed her coat and pulled it over her before heading towards the exit, "Say what you will, but watch your tongue, I'm not the only one with something to hide." Weiss made a quick and deliberate glance at the other girl's bow before taking her leave.

**Alright. So I'm gonna say this here, yes I made Weiss know Blake is Faunus on the first day, and no they will still end up fighting about the White Fang and Sun when that part comes up. Also, I will be following the actual story enough to prevent any serious contradictions. Aside from that Please enjoy, I'll have my next chapter out in a day or two.**

**Oh, and a side note. if any of you can guess which species I will give you a cookie. PM me with the answer and a request for this story, I'll do anything but triangles... well on Ruby and Weiss that is. (hell I might do it even if you get the answer wrong.)**


	3. Ch 3 - Social Interaction 101

**So, yeah. Chapter 3 here, not enjoying the story based events as much as I thought I would. So I might stop using them as much as possible after initiation.**

Chapter 3: Social Interaction 101

"...yelled at me. and then I sneezed, and then I exploded. and then she yelled again. And I felt really, _really _bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Poor Ruby Rose was the youngest student of Beacon Academy, and the first unfortunate soul to anger the ever spiteful Weiss Schnee. At the moment she was venting to her sister, the vary cause of all of that day's misfortunes.

"YOU!" Not that Weiss would know or care.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" the little red hooded girl's terror filled voice both appeasing and fueling Weiss' rage. For a fleeting moment, Weiss pondered on the idea that she might be holding this grudge just to hear the cute brunette's flustered and terror stricken voice.

"_You're_ lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff." Weiss continued in her usual tone, bitchy, even after seeing the brunette, with red tips now that she looked closer, jump into the arms of some other student.

the blonde that held the hooded ball of energy and terror mumbled something in disbelief, while Weiss ingrained every detail of Ruby she could. Still keeping up her signature scowl, of course. Looking closer, the girl's hair was black with red tips. Her short hair, corset, and frilly black and red skirt gave off a gothic punk look that Weiss was unpleasantly surprised to enjoy. And those liquid mercury eye just begged Weiss to stare into, not that her current pout was any less adorable.

"I-It was an accident!" reopening her eyes, the red and black girl proceeded to reveal her most terrifying weapon yet, puppy dog eyes. Weiss could feel her heart sink and her legs turning to mush, so she did what any proper heiress would do. "hmm? what's this?"

(Warning: meaningless rant inbound.)

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. This includes not only the products themselves but any tools or vehicles that function with their use. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages it's customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide of dust application and practice in the field. This does not excuse employees from learning the proper procedure of transport and handling of SDC products. Anyone looking to use various forms of dust in conjunction may also wish to read over the Schnee Dust Company's guide to Dust: Types, Forms, and Applications. Finally anyone wishing to distribute a SDC product must first pass an oral exam, commissioned by an SDC representative on the proper shipping and handling methods of dust."

After finishing her reading of the introduction said guide, which Weiss held in front of the young girl, Weiss felt calm and cold enough to finish her conversation with the silver eyed eye candy. Ruby, to Weiss' relief, had lost the puppy dog eyes, and replaced it with a glazed over look that was anything but flattering. "Do you really want to start making things up to me?"

After a short confirmation that fought desperately to not listen to, even going as far as hiding her face behind the pamphlet that not even she quite understood why she had it. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look uhh..." _seriously? Now this girl is gonna join in? Didn't I just say I DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOKEN TO!?_ Weiss was pissed, to say the least. "...try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea sis..." _Seriously? I just said not to speak to me. not be my friend!_ Weiss just wanted this part of her life over with, no matter how cute this girl was, nor how much that innocent stare just begged Weiss to pull the poor girl into a secluded corner and… "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for _School Supplies._"

_No. No, NoNoNonononono. I can_ not_ become friendly with this girl. God what am I, first a teenage boy, not a criminal from one of those Dateline shows? _Luckily for Weiss, she knew just the what to do to end this. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like, tall, blond, and...scraggly over there." Be Weiss.

"_Wow,_ Really?" The pure honesty in her voice was palpable _Don't do it Weiss. She's just a child, just let it go. You're not that-_

_ "_No." Weiss' glare could have drilled holes in diamonds, and her voice, make grown men cry.

_-terrible. Ooookay, so you are. The one time you have to stay quite and you just can't do it. _moments latter the sound of a microphone came on, signaling the start of the opening ceremony.

"I'll...Keep this brief…" The Headmaster, a tall man with messy grey hair, and sharp, inquisitive eyes, began his speech. He mentioned potential reasons to attend Beacon, called the students 'wasted energy,' and something about knowledge only taking you so far. "...It is up to _you_ to take the first step."

"I'm a natural blond you know." Weiss was snapped out of her daydreaming when this cocky little shit decided to approach _her_. Not like he even deserved a response. Weiss just pressed her temple before Ruby tried to save said individual from the growing wrath of Weiss.

"Jaune lets… go over there!" Ruby's voice was quick and cheerful, though somewhat nervous.

"Huh? but I was-"

"I said lets go over there. There's something I want to talk to you about." Ruby's voice was harsh, a tone similar to what Weiss reserved for the pompous aristocratic slobs she wished she could skewer with Myrtenaster, 'friendly' with a touch of utter disgust. _Strange, just who does she think she's saving from this situation?_ Weiss decided to just let it go and headed off towards the ballroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey there <em>princess.<em>" the voice was stuck up condescending, and cocky, not like Jaune. In fact, the owner of the offensive voice earned Weiss' personal 'I will bury you in a shallow grave' tone.

"Carden Winchester. What a _pleasant _surprise to see you here. I would have sworn this school didn't permit animals on school grounds."

"rrrrh, I'm not some filthy Faunus." his words struck a nerve with Weiss, not that she'd ever show it.

"When did I ever mention them? I'm just talking about a screeching Chimpanzee that thinks he has what it takes to become a hunter." Weiss knew the walking scum would be seething. Satisfied, she turned and continued down the hall, not even waiting for a response. _Intimidation skill level: bow before the queen._

Weiss Thought back on the time when she was first called a queen and chuckled at how it was one of the few times she was comforted by the title. When Weiss was young her hair was a silky smooth jet black, a color that conflicted with her name for those that did not know of the snow white feathers that she would unravel as she sang herself to sleep. As Weiss grew older, and slick black feathers began to inch out from under her hair, her father decided he could kill two birds with one stone...no pun intended. After that, Weiss was subjected to sessions where her hair and neck were bleached.

The heiress hated it. Not only did it hurt during and after, but her smooth black hair, the same hair her mother would praise, had become corse, lifeless, and stained white. For a while Weiss even refused to speak to her father for putting her through that, but no one, not even Weiss dared to ignore the head of that household. One evening when she was called into her father's office, she noticed a sad smile as he read a short report with Weiss' name at the top.

"Weiss, my daughter. The treatment of your hair is finished, the feathers will no longer grow, and your hair has been permanently stained white." Weiss was furious, but before she could even lash out what ever kind of verbal abuse a ten year old could, her father continued. "I know you loved your black hair, so did your mother, but your hair is white now. in time it may even regain it's smooth texture, but for now think about what the color white means, and why you were named Weiss."

Weiss was at a loss for words, she knew white was a symbol of purity, but that wasn't what her father meant. Her hair color was fake, her status as a human was false, at the moment Weiss felt anything but pure. "Here in atlas, white is a symbol of royalty, and the Schnee family is the closest Atlas has had to a royal family in over a hundred years. Remember that, one day you will lead the Schnee Dust Company, and when you do you will do so as a queen." That was when Weiss understood her father did care for her, even if it was in a twisted and cold way. It was also that day when she made a vow, one she would keep even now, she vowed to become a queen. Strong, powerful, and unbending to anyone or anything.

"Cut it out!" Weiss' drifting thoughts were dispelled by an all too familiar voice, drawing the snow white girl's gaze to a ball of limbs _I just can't catch a break today can I? Then again I am the one starting these conversations. Damn, just look at those toned arms._

**A/N So, I end here. For those interested Weiss is a Bird of Prey, and after looking it up she is technically not a song bird, even though the species does make calls similar to those of song birds. Big thing I like about this is she eats fish. (one of those pseudo-vegetarians)**

**Anyway, I'm amazed and flattered to have 10 favorites and 25 follows. I didn't really expect any support in this so knowing so many people are interested is just amazing, and now I'm excited to post the next chapter.**


	4. Ch 4 - The Lesser of Two Evils

**A/N: I feel like all of my chapters are starting with something about what kind of Faunus Weiss is...So at the end of the chapter any of you who feel like knowing can read my answer there. Those who don't want to know for whatever reason can just skip it.**

**In other news, the leading pairings for Blake and Yang is no pairings, though that may only be because three people have voted so far.**

**Finally, A quick question for you guys. Do you want me to post regularly? Because I am just posting each chapter as I finish it. I don't have much wiggle room to give u guys something to tide you over in the event something comes up, but I always felt I should just post what I've got when I have it finished.**

Chapter 4: The Lesser of Two Evils

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…Today." _"Great...So Initiation is gonna be a team building exercise...Yippee…" _Weiss was in a foul mood this morning. Not only did that Jaune character show up in the locker room, but that trash Cardin was waiting to hassle her the entire way up to Beacon Cliff.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon…" _"You've got to be shitting me…There is no way in hell I'm gonna let myself team up with Jaune, or Cardin…Don't even get me started on that Nora girl." _"…That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

_"…" _Time had stopped. At least, for Weiss it had. _"…You mean to tell me, my partner through my most important trial of my life, will be determined by _Chance_?" _Weiss was fuming on the inside, though that was overwritten by shock. Shock that she would need to, as Pyrrha Nikos had put it, let the chips fall where they may. "…You and your partner will protect this relic and your standing, and you will be graded accordingly. Any Questions? Good."

Weiss watched as the first students were launched sky high, _"Alright, land safely, get partner, head north to some temple, find relic, and get out. Sounds easy enough." _Before Jaune could voice whatever mundane question he had for the headmaster, Weiss was launched with a surprisingly strong shove from below, had she not been her usual rigid self, she just might have lost her footing.

Flying through the air, Weiss felt the cool wind brush across her face and through her hair. She wondered if this is what flying felt like, and then why Faunus hate being labeled animals when she wished she could be just that? No worries, not family name to uphold, not arrogant pricks to entertain. Being an animal sounds amazing compared to that of an heiress. Funny, She had her own wings, ones that could probably carry her away from all of the troubles of the world, yet she continues to hide them. Continues to clip them short.

After allowing herself the illusion of flight for those precious few seconds, Weiss concentrated on her forming a glyph that would move with her, absorbing the majority of her fall before launching her farther forward. After four more of the same glyph, Weiss landed with all of her usual poise and grace.

Normally Weiss would be off immediately to complete her current objective, however, that being said, she had no idea where to go. The sound of a single riffle shot followed shortly by a thump and weak cry of thanks led Weiss to assume Pyrrha met up with boy wonder. That's one potential partner crossed off her list. As she was racking her brain over the other acceptable partners, Weiss heard what sounded like shotgun blasts before seeing a streak of yellow and brown dart north above the trees. _"Thank god she's going to land far to the north. I can't even imagine what I would do if I was on the same team as that brute."_

Before Weiss could resume her thoughts a dark shadow darted past and through the woods, not letting there be a chance to make eye contact. _"heh, of course the Faunus wouldn't want to be paired with a Schnee."_ Weiss had given up on getting a decent partner and was about to head north when a rustling in the bushes behind her turned her gaze instinctively towards a pair of pleading grey orbs.

_"No, no, absolutely not. I-I-I Can NOT, be partnered with her." _Even Weiss' mind was stuttering. _"Run, Walk away, LEAVE, and don't turn back…" _Weiss began to make strides in an attempt to flee from the Silver eyed huntress to be, the same one that made Weiss' heart pound with lust _and_ rage. A girl who is a hazard to the heiress' health both physically and emotionally. The girl who wanted, desperately, to make things up to Weiss, but could only trouble the princess more.

Weiss would have continued walking had the sounds of a student struggling with...something, not interrupted Weiss' escape from the brunette. Tall, blond, and scraggly made a weak wave before Weiss made a B-line back towards Ruby, catching her cape as she muttered some kind of comment to save face.

* * *

><p>"<em>Travel North, just travel North. Find a temple. a TEMPLE! how hard could that possibly be? right. that'd be easy if we knew which way was North." <em>Weiss was tired and frustrated, She had just burnt down probably half the Emerald Forest, and now had no idea which way she had to go to reach the temple. The trees hid the sun's location, so that wouldn't work. Climbing the trees wasn't an option either, since Weiss didn't have the energy to waste propelling herself upwards with glyphs just to find the right direction. That and she didn't want to admit she had no idea where they were going. "Okay, it's official. We passed it."

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" _"Is she a secret mind reader? No, She's too much of a dolt for that."_

"I no exactly where we're going. We're going…to…the Forest Temple." _"Really Weiss? Forest Temple? That's probably not even its real name."_ After a groan of disapproval, Weiss responded in the usual Schnee manner, "Oh, stop it. you don't know where we're going either." defensively.

"At least I'm not pretending like I know everything." _"I don't want to hear that from someone who knows almost nothing."_

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Weiss' short fuse was even shorter than normal, especially considering the girl in front of her was the vary reason Weiss nearly burned herself alive before even becoming a proper student at beacon.

"It means you're a, big…stupid, JERK! And I hate you!" Those last three words stung more than Weiss could have ever imagined they would. Sure Ruby was her type, in absolutely every way, but that shouldn't have been able to get through walls of ice built up around her heart. No one had made Weiss feel this terrible so easily, other than her father, and that was only because in the Schnee family the company was the favorite child.

"…Just keep moving." Luckily for Weiss, she was always able to play off pain as anger.

"Just keep moving, hurry up, wahh watch where you're going. Why are you so bossy?" Weiss felt her hear crack more and more at the younger girl's imitation of Weiss, mostly because Ruby was right. Weiss hated social interaction, especially any that would make her feel inferior. In response, like any other Schnee, Weiss began to socialize in nothing but replies and demands. The higher on the pecking order the more you could demand, the lower, the more you answered to.

"I'm not bossy, don't say things like that." Weiss couldn't even give a proper retort, she was too focused on not breaking down. _"How can someone so young and insignificant get under my skin so easily?"_

"Stop treating me like a kid!" _"As apposed to what? one of my servants? or, oh I've got it, those trashy aristocrats that I have to entertain on my birthday?"_

"Stop acting like one." the hitch in her voice almost unnoticeable, Weiss always hated that one of her tells was noticeable in her voice.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Weiss, not surprisingly, had something of a superiority complex. She always had to be perfect. Worse, her father always had to point out, she never was.

"I'm. Not. Perfect." _"I don't need to be," _"at least not yet." _"In four years I'll be free to live my own life." _Weiss tried not to say anything, but part of her, the Schnee part, refused to take a hit lying down. "But I'm still leagues better than you."

**-Warning- any of you who didn't read the my note at the top and don't want to know what type of Faunus Weiss is, go away.**

**Simply put, Weiss is an Arctic Tern. Technically not a "bird of prey" I found out, since there are two definitions of what exactly that is. Still, it's a migratory bird that makes it's way from the arctic circle down to nearly antarctica, eats fish, has white feathers with a black streak along it's head and neck, and 'sings.' (calls really, but kinda like a robin does)**

**So, hopefully that's over, sorry to any of you who are upset, I just did it to give you guys a little something to look for.**

**Anyone who has suggestions or requests, I will still gladly take a look at them, and if it isn't too hard, I'll try to work them in.**


	5. Ch 5 - A Leader at Heart

**Alright here it is the full fight scene, please don't be too hard on me. **

**Also, I haven't gotten more than 2 votes on any kind of pairing for Blake or Yang, so unless I get some major feedback, the personal lives of the black and yellow duo will remain shrouded in mystery.**

**Oh, and before I forget, you guys are awesome. 45 follower and nearly 20 favorites! I really have that many people looking forward to my work? well, hopefully I won't disappoint with the fight scenes.**

Chapter 5: A Leader at Heart

"Well, why don't we just jump!?" The words barely registered in Weiss mind. Not because of the wind howling by her, painfully loud compared to her gentle free fall, but because the idea was utterly ridiculous. Weiss and Ruby were currently hanging on to dear life, 'riding' a mid-flight Nevermore, a plan Ruby had thought up of course.

"What are you _Insane_?" Weiss though she had heard the worst idea Ruby could have come up with when she pulled the heiress onto the Nevermore's back, now she was worried that it was the best the little ball of energy could come up with.

"…" Looking to the space that had occupied Weiss' new partner, there was nothing. Not a single trace of the girl who had literally dragged Weiss onto this B-class Grim.

"Oh, you _insufferable_ little red!" If looks could kill, the red cape fluttering towards the ground would have been frozen in a glacier larger than White Castle. Though that was only until a glint from some third-rate armor sideswiped the younger girl, sending her barreling into the trees east of the...Forest Temple… _"I'll be damned, her plan actually worked…minus the part where we get off…"_

Suddenly the Nevermore jerked into a sharp turn, loosening Weiss' grip on the Nevermore. "How could you leave me?" The words left Weiss' lips moments before she lost her grip completely, bringing her to a much less pleasant free fall. _"alright, calm down…calm down. A fall from this length should be nothing, just use your-"_

"Just dropping in?" A pathetic voice, which Weiss had hoped never to hear again, rang in the heiress' ear. She also felt arms wrap around her legs and back, _"there goes my glyph idea…fucking jackass McGee here adds too much weight. we're gonna die."_

A split second after looking down, Jaune's face contorted from a cocky smile to one of pure terror. Weiss, being the opportunist she is, used the moment to grip the poor boy by the shoulders, and shove him down, separating the two. Afterword she produced two glyphs that would help break some of their fall, after all, she couldn't just kill the poor sod, not that not that landing on him after he nearly broke his back was much better.

"My hero." _"Ice Queen powers at one hundred percent."_

"Ruby Wait!" the brute's voice snapped Weiss out of checking her nails for chips to see her partner rushing…a Death Stalker.

_"Oh, _Hell_ no. Ruby Rose you must be the biggest dunce I have EVER met, but I guess your my dunce for the next four years."_ Weiss sprang to her feet, preparing to rush to her partner's side when a volley of feathers pierced the earth around the cloaked brunette. Seeing Ruby pinned to the ground, Death Stalker on her tail, Weiss wasted no time forming a glyph, and propelling herself forward as fast as an arrow. Rushing past a head of blond, the Ice Queen skated between the forest of feathers all while twisting Myrtenaster's chamber to ready the Ice dust.

"You are _so_ childish." Having encased the Death Stalker's tail in a pillar of ice, it's stinger no more that a foot away from Ruby's perfectly smooth face, Weiss breathed a sigh of relief before continuing. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style…and I suppose…I can be a bit" _"of a bitch." _"difficult, but if we're going to do this," _"which we are, you get no say." _"We're going to have to do this together."

Weiss _really_ didn't like giving a monolog in front of a still living Death Stalker, but we can't let that stop a good speech no can we? "So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be…" _"thinking of you when I-" _"nicer." _"GOD, what is wrong with me!?"_

"I'm not trying to show off. I wan't you to know I can do this." _"Ruby, we can talk about what exactly showing off is later, when we aren't about to die."_

"Your fine." Weiss began to stride off, eager to make at least some distance from the Death Stalker, another B-class grim judging by the size of the one before them.

Weiss reached the temple to hear a slightly frantic Jaune, "Guys, that thing is circling back. What are we gonna do?"

_"Simple, I'm gonna gut you like a fish then I'll never have to hear your voice again…no we don't have time for that."_ "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right, our objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting these things." The smile Ruby gave Weiss while Jaune said...something, nearly made the Ice Queen forgive Jaune for being…Jaune.

As Ruby and Jaune each went to grab a relic, Weiss took note of the group gathered before her. Pyrrha, most likely partnered with Jaune, seeing as it was her spear that had hung him to the tree less than twenty minutes ago. An overly bubbly and energetic girl, in a much less flattering way than Ruby, seemed to orbit around a quite boy with black hair sporting a single pink strand. _"Looks like the managed to find each other after all."_ Last was the brute, Ruby's sister, and her partner, the bow clad Faunus from yesterday, stood behind the heiress.

"Time we left." The green robed boy spoke as few words as possible as he sheathed his axe-bladed pistols, which appeared to be fully automatic, in his sleeves.

Ruby, being the fastest as always, found her way to the front of the group, and began to lead the eight new students back towards the cliff.

* * *

><p>Reaching a small tower at the edge of the forest, the Nevermore had just passed the makeshift team of eight and perched itself atop the stone pillar. The tower seemed to be a castle turret, although the rest of the castle must have been destroyed. More pressing however, was the Nevermore halting their advance. pairs split off hiding behind cover, the sisters behind one set of pillars, the quite boy and his bubbly girlfriend behind them, Pyrrha and…her partner behind Weiss and the other Faunus. <em>"heh, the two Faunus together, how cute, hope she's not the kind to chase birds."<em> Even Weiss' thoughts were not immune to her sarcasm.

Soon enough, the reason for the students to be's hasty retreat broke through the tree line. "a crap. Run!" As usual, Jaune was the first to turn heel and book it, although this time he was rushing towards a Nevermore. Ruby and Yang followed suit not long after, and with a word to the orange haired girlfriend, the black haired boy rushed out as well. Only Blake and Weiss hung back under cover as they watched the girl with what appeared to be a pink grenade launcher, pelt the Nevermore with small explosions. _"you're exactly what we need for that Nevermore, we just need to get you…Away from the Death Stalker."_

Focused purely on the Nevermore, the happy-go-lucky girl didn't even notice the Death Stalker that had found its way to her and was ready to strike. In perfect, yet uncoordinated, sync, the two black haired students parried the strikes of the the larger than life monster, while Weiss glided in with a glyph. After a quick grab of the other girl's arm, another glyph propelled the two off toward the remaining four students.

Reaching the bridge leading to the tower, Pyrrha stopped to fire at the Death Stalker in hopes to slow its movement. This placed the Red haired prodigy at in the back as the students made their way across the bridge. A perfect get away had they only been fighting the Death Stalker, which was too wide to cross the bridge. At that moment, the Nevermore made its appearance by crashing though the bridge. Separating the group in two.

"Ugh, unruly mongrel." Weiss was at her limit. Not only was the group split, but the Death Stalker had cornered the three with the least fire power of the eight, well, aside from Jaune with, well whatever he had. _Who knows maybe there's something more to his sword or shield…oh who am I kidding this is Mr. 101 disappointments._

As Weiss was thinking of how she would extract the three stranded fighters, Ms. Hyperactivity decided playing teeter-totter with the edge of the already unstable bridge, was the best idea ever.

_…You have got to be kidding me._ Watching the the orange haired imbecile fire the grenade within her hammer/grenade launcher to sail across the now larger gap between the bridge and the Death Stalker, Weiss felt her rationality crack. She started giggling, then laughing uncontrollably, and would have lost sight of where she was had the shriek from above not snapped her attention away from the mind numbing actions of her temporary partners.

Above her a black and white figure seemed to jump off of herself while dodging the Nevermore's attack. After landing on it's neck, she proceeded to run along the bird's spine, jumping off to land next to a seemingly much better partner than Weiss had first believed to have.

Deciding the trigger happy hammer wielder and…Pyrrha's partner, were enough back up, Weiss used her glyphs to find her way to her partner's side. Landing next to the sister, the idea to "hit it with everything we've got" was apparently the next course of action, not that Weiss had any better ideas.

preparing her ice dust, Weiss threw both kinds of ranged attacks she could at the flying bird; ice spears, and frost glyphs. Neither seeming to have any effect, same for the other three's attacks, the Nevermore crashed through the tower's pillars like it was trying to beat Godzilla's score in building destruction. Not particularly worried about herself, since she had her glyphs, Weiss searched briefly for her partner. Spotting her by the sound of Gunfire, Ruby was using her scythe's recoil to propel herself upwards, landing on the falling rocks to ready herself for the next shot.

Seeing her apparent new eye candy safe, Weiss made her way to the upper bridge that had yet to collapse. "None of this is working." _Just what is that skin made of, diamonds?_

"I have a plan. Cover me." an answer that told Weiss nothing.

"Mind letting me in on it?" _No? of course not. That'd take too long. _Weiss decided keeping the Nevermore's attention, while Ruby gets her plan, whatever it is, set up. Taking a place next to the blond firecracker, who had just finished a volley of fire blasts, the heiress got the sister's attention with at tap on the shoulder. With a quick gesture toward the red and black partners, the obviously older sister made way off, and left Weiss in charge of keeping the beast occupied.

_I wonder…_ Figuring now was as good a time as any to try a technique she had been thinking of using, Weiss spun the chamber of Myrtenaster. Feeling the engraved fire symbol as the chamber resounded a familiar click, Weiss felt a slight burn as she took the red dust into her Aura. Using the dust infused aura, Weiss activated her semblance to form several blood red glyphs in the path of the flying Grim. Confused, the Nevermore attempted to dodge the glyphs that appeared before it, however its wings crashed through a few, resulting in fiery explosions whenever one broke. Trying it out further, Weiss tried ending the glyphs by cutting off the aura supply to them, different from her usual method that let her absorb some of the unused aura remaining in the glyphs. The result was the glyphs glowing bright red and busting into flames in a fashion similar to a directional charge. Had they not been so draining on the heiress, the new found glyph may have found it's way into her standard arsenal.

"Hey, Princess! I've got it from here! Nice fire circles by the way." Weiss rolled her eyes at the unsurprising description of glyphs from the blond brute "Rubes needs you down at the bridge!"

Seeing it was a request from Ruby herself, Weiss decided to listen to the sister this one time. After landing at the base of the bridge, the white clad fencer heard an unexpectedly authoritative tone from Ruby. "Weiss, pin its tail with one of those Glaciers you can make."

_Pin it to what?_ Before Weiss could voice her complaint however, the nevermore crashed head first into the side of the cliff, directly in front of her. Wasting no time, to take advantage of the opportunity Ruby had given her. The metallic screech still rang in her ear as she spun the chamber in preparation. She heard the click as she thrusted into the cliffside, and ice sprang forth, catching the tail of the Nevermore as it began it's attempt to fly away. Satisfied the ice would hold for as long as needed, that being no more that thirty seconds, Weiss made use of her glyph to land behind the three huntress to be.

the Faunus had fired her pistol, with it's ribbon attached, across two pillars, and her and the sister held the apparently elastic material tight. Seeing Weiss had landed Ruby, instead of letting the heiress know anything, sailed forth onto the now obvious, makeshift, human slingshot. _For fuck's sake, tell me when your gonna do something like this!_

Weiss immediately formed one of her black, gravity, glyphs to hold Ruby in place next to Weiss. "Of course you would come up with this idea," _and not tell me._

"think you can make the shot?" _Hmph, Can I? _"Can you?" the second half of the little reaper's question seemed in response to words Weiss thought she hadn't said.

"Of course I can!" _Ah, defensive lashing out. One of my _favorite_ pastimes._ Without waiting for a response Weiss tried to fuel her glyph with the aura that seemed to radiate off of the younger girl. In turn the black glyph turned rose red and burst into petals, as the red hooded girl flew like a bullet towards the Nevermore.

Weiss had aimed Ruby's flight path slightly above the Nevermore's neck to account for any gravitational pull Ruby experienced midair, but the additional speed from her semblance was not something Weiss quite expected. Luckily, several sniper riffle rounds fixed the Ruby's trajectory to a head on collision of her scythe and the Nevermore's neck. Pouring all of the aura she could into vector glyphs up the side of the cliff, Weiss gave her partner a vertical runway to gain speed an momentum.

Barely able to catch herself from fainting, Weiss didn't even watch as Ruby, in an undoubtably heroic manner, carried the Nevermore, by the throat, up the cliff. Still, she did catch a glimpse of the falling corpse as it fell toward the bridge. _He's almost as bad as Wreck-it Ralph._ What was truly breath taking, and terrifying, to the young Heiress was the figure that stood at the top of the cliff. Breath taking, because it possessed some quality that made even the unbendable Ice Queen want to follow it. Terrified, because she knew exactly who was going to be her team leader, and it wasn't Weiss.

**CLIFFHANGER!...I hate it when I make Yang quality puns. really, though not sure if you'll call it a cliffhanger, since you guys kinda know the story... Anyway, comments and reviews would be awesome.**


	6. Ch 6 - An Unexpected Visit

**Hey guys, I kinda split my update to the last chapter in two, so I feel out of sync. To get back on track I'm posting my next chapter a little early and not posting half chapters ever again.**

**On a more personal note, I've started proof reading a story by Shadow Nightblade. I mentioned in the first chapter that my story was inspired by his, so this is really cool for me. Any who are interested, it's called The Snow Fox's Struggle, I highly recommend it. Also, I'll be starting to work again next week, so if I'm not updating as often, I apologize in advance.**

**Aside from that, I know I promised non-story based content, but the chapter was already long enough as is. Fun stuff starts next chapter I swear. Anyway, here you are, hope you guys enjoy. **

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visit

"We could ditch the beds...and replace them with BUNK BEDS!"

"And, that sounds incredibly dangerous" _what kind of teenager sleeps in bunk-beds...that they made themselves? Wait did the brute say something?_

"It does seem efficient." Weiss tuned back into her team's pro-danger, anti-Weiss suggestions to hear Blake support Ruby's terrible idea. Weiss thought she might enjoy this morning, she hadn't thought of the inevitable shit storm that was undoubtably brewing in White Castle. She had finally slept in an acceptable bed, and not that abomination some people refer to as sleeping bags. She hadn't even been woken up early like she had expected. No, instead she was greeted with a near glass shattering whistle in the ear, _after_ waking up. A combination that somehow is more disorienting and pain inducing than in the opposite order. After recovering from what she will hence forth dub, The Whistle, Weiss' hearing returned in time for her to hear something about a mission, and "Banzai!" whatever that meant.

Apparently this 'mission' was decorating the dorm room. Weiss cared little about decoration, although she did put up a large painting of Forever Forest in an attempt to keep Ruby's sister, Yang, from putting up posters of boy-bands all over the room. All that was left was to deal with the lack of room for four beds. Weiss didn't want to sleep in or under some dangerous contraption _these_ three made, but her 'fearless leader' and her faithful lackeys felt otherwise.

"Well, I think we should put it to a vote." _Good job Weiss, way to think that one through._

"I think we just did." And with that the four set to work making the 'coolest' bunk beds ever. the result? Books stacked between the bedposts of one 'bunk bed' which Blake and Yang would sleep in. The other...Weiss would just ignore its existence to keep from thinking of how she would be crushed that night in her sleep.

"Our second order of..." Weiss wasn't very much keen on listening to her leader discuss the team's class schedule, that is until. "...at nine we've got-"

"What!? Did you say nine o'clock? It's eight fifty-five you dunce!" and with that Weiss was sprinting down the hall. _I am already not the leader, god help you Ruby Rose, if I am late to my first class at beacon. I swear they will never find the body._

* * *

><p>"Blah, Blah, Blabidy Blah Blah Blah." The professor of Grimm Studies 101, a class all first year students at beacon are required to take, was a heavy set man with...unnerving facial hair. Professor Port had begun possibly the most boring lecture mankind has ever suffered. Weiss, being the 'perfect honor student,' took notes on the one thing she could force herself to focus on, that being the various illustrations of Grimm and facts about them. She had made it halfway through the Boarbatusk when Ruby's snickering drew the heiress' attention to her left.<p>

Ruby had drawn a less than flattering image of the professor, and showed absolutely no interest in the class they were in. _Ruby Rose. You are supposed to be our leader! So why is it that I'm the one about to get pulled out of Beacon because I'm not 'good enough,' While here you are taking classes like it's some kind of joke?_ had they been in somewhere else, anywhere else, Weiss would have probably just scolded the young leader, but here Weiss had to hold it in.

"...So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" The question offered Weiss the opportunity to release some of the stress that had been building up, _and_ let her prove a mundane point to herself.

"I do, sir!" Professor Port had said something, but Weiss was too frustrated to pay attention until he gestured toward a boxed Grimm which seemed to have materialized out of thin air. Weiss would have believed it too, had she not caught a glimpse of the Beacon tech crew exiting the classroom.

Soon after, Weiss had changed into her battle attire, and prepared to face off against any kind of Grimm. Her team shouted cheers of good luck or something, though Weiss mostly blocked them out. "Yeah. Represent _teeeam_ RWBY! _This has to be some kind of sick joke, the only teammate I can't ignore is our leader. Well, it is nice to hear her cheer me on._

"Ruby! I'm trying to concentrate." _smooth..._

After a quick apology from the wrong party, the professor broke a perfectly good lock with his musket axe. Out of the crate, a Boarbatusk came charging at Weiss. As if though poetic justice, the very Grimm Weiss had been distracted from taking notes on was the enemy before her. naturally dodging the slow charge, Weiss counterattacked with a strike to the armored plating on its back. While noting the thick armor that should cover all of the Grimm's back, the professor interjected with some unnecessary comment. Rushing forward, Weiss tried to land a hit before the Swine could make another charge at her. Unfortunately, the Grimm's bone armor covered the face as well, and Myrtenaster became lodged between the Boarbatusk's tusks.a few more undesirable words from the professor distracted the heiress just enough to loosen her grip on the rapier, leading to a weaponless Weiss and an enraged Grimm.

More God damn comments from the unhelpful teacher. _I swear to-_ Weiss barely managed to dodge a potentially crippling charge from the Boarbatusk, and wasted no time in dashing towards her rapier. Upon reaching her favorite weapon, a familiar voice rang in her ear. "Weiss, Go for it's belly there's no armor-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" An outburst that Weiss had for once not intended caused her leader to shrink in on herself. _Great going Weiss, finish this and leave. All you are good for right now is causing pain._ This time the Grimm turned itself into some kind of meat wheel that spun violently as it approached the heiress. Resigning herself to using her semblance, Weiss froze a reenforced glyph that knocked the Boarbatusk on its back. Immediately after, Weiss flipped up into a second glyph, a gravity glyph, that held her up, before shooting her forward to skewer the unarmored belly of the Grimm.

* * *

><p>Weiss couldn't have left that class fast enough, yet as to be expected her speed demon of a leader caught up to the white haired heiress in record time "Weiss! What's wrong with you? Why are yo-"<p>

"What's wrong with me?" _I can't take this right now Ruby._ "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance" _Like I've been much better._

"What did I do?" the unflattering snort might have lightened Weiss' mood on a good day, but today wasn't a good day.

"That's just it! you've done nothing to earn your position." _A position my way of life might depend on._ "Back in the forest you acted like a _child_, and you've only continued to do so." _Says the girl throwing a temper tantrum._

"Weiss, Where is this coming from? What happened to all of the talk about working together? I though you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team lead by you." _A team that I'd be part of come the end of the month? yes._ "I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly I deserve better." Every bit of frustration Weiss had kept bottled up, from her upbringing, to the White Fang, to her own short shortcomings, came lashing out at a poor Ruby Rose, and not a single world was held back. "Ozpin made a mistake."

Not a second passed before Weiss hated herself for what she did. It wasn't the first time she had exploded on someone she didn't mean to, but normally she didn't care about whoever had been the poor sod to incite the queen's wrath. Ruby on the other hand would become an exceptional leader, so why was she paired up with the only person no one could lead? Why set up one of the best first year students to fail? Ozpin definitely made a mistake, just not the one Ruby thinks. Weiss was running on autopilot, and didn't even notice when she nearly ran into her first, and currently only professor. Years of training did keep her from loosing face as she began a mindless conversation with the over eager professor, however she had no idea what they were talking about.

"I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY." _Correction I wish I was._ Weiss' thoughts process came back to her to hear one of her usual 'requests' be answered with two words.

"that's preposterous." his voice couldn't have sounded more confident and confused at the same time. Almost as if he couldn't even fathom that someone would ask such a question, and the need to answer it was as absurd as friendly Grimm.

"Excuse me?" Weiss, still regaining the majority of her conscious thought process and mental filter, naturally became defensive. By the time Weiss had recovered from her mental hiatus, the professor had made some comment on the princess' poor attitude.

"How dare you?" even when at fault, a Schnee could never accept letting someone injure their pride.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me, who has spent her entire life getting _exactly_ what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true. Well, not entirely true." _It's kind of hard to not get what you want when you gave up on wanting anything._

"So the outcome didn't fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner will cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have savor what you do." _An empty title of heiress? _"Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

For once Weiss felt like she had learned something from one of her teachers. Unlike the previous tutor, who simply shoved information and technique down the young girl's throat, professor Port was the first to truly speak to Weiss. Even if her father tried to pull her for not becoming a team leader, even he would relent if she proved herself in another way. straight As was already expected, but what about ranking for the Vytal Festival's Tournament within the first month? Or using her extensive knowledge of dust and its application to earn multiple credits within the first week of classes? Even he wouldn't be so drastic to personally come to pull her out of-

"Miss Schnee you there is someone who wishes to see you." The voice was emotionless. The kind that could put a robot's voice to shame. Only one man had that voice, and if he was here that could only mean one thing. Weiss' father was at Beacon.

* * *

><p>The garden in front of Beacon was the last place she expected her father to wait, however his personal aide had specifically instructed her toward the gardens. a single man in a deep grey suit stood with unmistakable confidence. Even when trying to conceal his identity he commanded the attention of those around him.<p>

"Weiss. I've been told you have been paired and placed on a team." Her father didn't even turn to confirm the girl that stood behind him was truly his daughter, although the fifteen plus personal guards, hiding god knows where, would have most likely stopped any one else.

"Yes. I am now the partner of Ruby Rose, and have been placed on a team by the name RWBY." _Fuck, of fuck. What am I going to do?_

"Rose? never mind, there are more pressing matters to address. First off, Congratulations."

"E-excuse me?" Weiss heard something that she couldn't have been associated with her father had he tattooed it to his forehead.

"Congratulations, on passing initiation, and hopefully learning the first lesson Beacon has to teach you." Her father turned to face the heiress, a rose held between his fingers.

Weiss questioned just how much her father actually knew, after all it had been only a day since teams were formed. "That there is more to being a huntress that information and techniques?"

"Don't spout that head-case's rehearsed lines. I am referring to your position in your team." _He knows, oh god he knows, but then why would he be- _"Why would I be commending you for not becoming the team leader? Simple I had no expectation that you would."

"You sent me here expecting me to not excel?"

"Being a leader is not tantamount to excelling at Beacon. It only serves to guide the students with that inclination to excel in that position. You are not a leader, you never were, and that is why I did not want you to take after the company."

"If you knew I wouldn't be the team leader, why come here?" It was the one thing that didn't add up to Weiss. Her father was the target of several extremist organizations across the globe. He never traveled without a good reason, talking to Weiss could be done over a Scroll.

"I have business with your headmaster, not that either of us wish to handle it."

"Understood, unless there is something else, it has gotten late, and I wish to get back to my teammates."

"Yes, I will ask that you bring your partner to White Castle in the future, although otherwise you are free to go." With a quick curtsy, Weiss made her way away from the garden as fast as she could. Eager to patch things up with the partner she might be able to keep after all.

**And scene. Honestly I passed out after finishing this chapter, and am finally getting to posting it. If anyone has suggestions to fix it up, I barely had time to look it over. Which brings me to my next point, as always follows, favorites, and reviews are all awesome. Half of the reason I publish my work here is for the critique and advice, so feel free to message any comments, concerns, or questions.**

**Also: fair warning for those interested, I'm giving you guys 5 more chapters (so about a week) until I decide to do whatever I like with Blake and Yang pairings. This is so I don't just sit around, not developing half the team since I don't know where they're heading. anyway PM me if you want to give your input, I'm open to almost anything not directly involving Weiss and Ruby. (Sorry Freezerburn, Ladybug, and Checkmate fans)**


	7. Ch 7 - Snow Angel

**Okay guys, I did take a little longer to get this chapter up, hope it's worth the wait. Also, 57 follows and 25 favorites. I'll say it again, you guys are awesome. Anyway, I want to keep this short. So without further delay, Enjoy.**

**Edit: So, turns out I've been losing my spaces for transitions. I went in and fixed them but still, sorry about that.**

Chapter 7: Snow Angel

It was dark by the time Weiss reached the dorm. hiking all over campus was more time consuming than the Heiress had expected. Reaching her room, Weiss silently thanked her naturally quiet movements. The dark room forced her eyes to adjust before Weiss stepped inside and closed the door.

For a moment, Weiss was afraid she had woken the other faunus of her team, but then remembered who exactly slept above her. Yang's snoring rivaled a jet engine like it had last night. _I don't know how Blake can sleep next through that. I probably won't get any sleep, and I'm on the other side of the room._

Snatching a quick glance at her side of the room, the snow colored faunus noticed a dim light coming from Ruby's floating bed fort. She wasn't exactly sure what the sheets did to hold up the bed, but Ruby insisted that they were necessary. Thinking the rose scented leader was still up, Weiss pulled the aside the hanging sheet to reveal Ruby unceremoniously sprawled across textbooks, papers, and other various school supplies.

With a gentle shake Ruby woke up after a couple of unflattering snorts. "Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep, I'm sorry-"

A hand covering her mouth prevented the young leader from continuing her rambling. Giving Weiss the opportunity to be nice for once. "How do you take your coffee?"

"I...I don't-"

"Answer the question!" Or not. Weiss quietly barked her command getting a more acceptable answer from the previously studying red-haired.

"Ahh-cream and five sugars!" her voice was rushed and startled, though Weiss simply sighed at the overly sugary drink she was requested.

"Don't move." And with that Weiss dropped down to her desk. In one of the drawers, in the back, was a small thermos filled with a hot black liquid. Grabbing that and the Beacon supplied mug on her desk Weiss began to pour the contents into the mug while searching the room for cream and sugar. Spotting the needed ingredients on her partners desk, Weiss made quick work of mixing in the desired amounts before returning to Ruby's side, fresh mug of coffee in hand.

After a quick thank you from Ruby, Weiss began saying what she really needed to. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." _I'd love to see you take the lead in-Evil thoughts begone! _"Just know, that _I_ will be the best teammate you'll ever have." Weiss gave a short pause before giving a short good bye "Good luck studying."

_Damn, now I only have one cup of coffee for in the morning. Hmm, it's awfully late already, maybe I could... _Weiss made her way over to one of her many suitcases, and quickly pulled out a bundled up Towel; afterward, Weiss made for the door. Stopping right before closing the door, Weiss called back to her studying partner, "Hey Ruby? I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." _Don't think I should tell her we got them hand crafted the next day though._

* * *

><p>For the second day in a row, faint cries could be heard from the girls bathroom. This time however, Weiss had a shower running, giving the girl more room to work. The running water was partially an attempt to muffle the cries, but also a way to clean any accidental cuts caused by the short blade the heiress was skimming across her body. Normally Weiss wouldn't 'groom' herself two days in a row, however the first job was both rushed and done carelessly. Not using her blade did't exactly help either. So there Weiss was, in the dead of night. Carefully pulling out another of the pure white feathers, Weiss placed the blade against her skin at the base of the feather. After a quick tug, another feather littered the shower floor.<p>

Trying to pull her mind away from the pain, Weiss began to sing, not one of her favorite pass times, but fencing and dancing weren't exactly the easiest things to do in the shower. "~Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all.~"

"~Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all.~" Weiss resumed her work on the other side of her back. "~Fear of what's inside me, tell me can a heart be turned to stone?~" Focused on her singing, Weiss lost track of everything around her, almost even forgot what exactly she was doing. Matching the tugs of the blade with her exhales, Weiss' voice gave almost no signs of what was happening in the first-year students' dorm bathroom.

"~Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see. I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?~" Weiss rarely sung in public, mostly because she primarily sang songs which she wrote. This was one of those songs.

"~Mirror, mirror, tell me something, who's the loneliest of all?~" Weiss was almost finished with her 'grooming,' however Weiss began to choke up. For some reason, the words seemed to hold more weight than when she wrote them. After gathering herself, tears still in her eyes, Weiss choked out the end of her song, almost in a whisper. "~I'm the loneliest of all.~"

Not a second after finishing, the shower curtain flew to the side, as two slender arms wrapped Weiss in a tight yet gentle embrace. had she not noticed the rose petals fall around her and the red tips of hair out of the corner of her eye, the shower would have exploded in a flurry of glyphs.

Silence filled the room, Weiss unable to speak out of shock, Ruby silently readying herself to speak. After what felt like an eternity smashed into a millisecond, Ruby spoke in a soft, gentle, and desperate voice "Weiss, don't say that; you're not alone. You have a team that cares about you, and I-I'll be there for you...no matter what."

If Weiss were being honest, she would have just stayed like that, soaking in Ruby's gentle embrace, "Y-you DOLT! What do you t-think you're doing!?" but Weiss is never honest. With a swift twist of her hips, Weiss broke away from the hug, and covered her exposed self with her own slender arms.

"Don't think you can fool me, Wei..." Ruby's voice faded without finishing, bringing Weiss through three stages. First confusion, _Why did she stop-wait, what is she looking at?_ then realization, _something over my, oh... _and finally fear. _Oh god, oh god, oh god. This can't be happening. Nononono..._ In the three seconds it took Weiss to process what had happened the usually proud heiress had fallen to her knees, and wrapped herself in her wings, as if to hide herself away in a corner.

"...An angel." Ruby's voice wasn't comforting, nor was it insincere. Her voice was so perfectly honest that Weiss nearly forgot about her current situation, only wanting to listen to more of the brunette's voice. "They're beautiful Weiss."

Hearing her name, the white haired girl snapped out of her trance to peak out from above her wings to see two silver orbs gleaming with wonder and awe. Ruby reached toward one of the snow white appendages, until Weiss flinched, the wing pulling back in on itself. At that point, Ruby gave the other girl a pleading and comforting look. Eventually Weiss unfurled her wing, allowing Ruby to gently stroke and comb out the matted feathers. Significantly calmer than before, Weiss noticed Ruby was still in her pajamas, a black tank top with a pink Ursa logo, and White pajama pants with roses instead of polka dots. _She's compassionate, kind, strong, beautiful, oh my god is she beautiful, and forgiving, and she calls _me_ an angel?_

Finally, the tears that threatened Weiss fell without remorse, trickling down the heiress' cheeks. Weiss would have wiped them away had Ruby not beaten her to it. The younger girl had stopped fiddling with Weiss' wing, and now stared into the scared girl's ice blue, tear filled eyes. Not a moment later, Ruby had pulled the other girl into another embrace, which let Weiss cry silently into her leader's shoulder. Soon after, however Ruby pulled them apart and stared deep into Weiss' eyes. "Weiss...What did you do?"

"...What?" Weiss, who could barely think, didn't even consider that someone might frown upon her choice of self-mutilation.

"Weiss. Promise me you will never do that again." Weiss wanted to argue, say she needs to hide who she is, what she is, but she couldn't. All she could do was stare back into those captivating, silver eyes. "Weiss! Promise me."

"I-I..." Weiss could only give a weak nod, however Ruby waited patiently unwilling to continue until the silent faunus gave her verbal conformation. After a few minutes, Weiss finally spoke again. "I, I promise."

"Good, now lets get dried off and changed. We're going to the infirmary."

"Why on earth would we go there now?" Weiss couldn't understand what good could possibly come out of visiting the school infirmary.

"Well, for starters, we're getting your wings checked out, you did kinda cut them up." Ruby flashed a wry smile when mentioning Weiss' 'grooming.'

"Ruby...First of all, I'll be fine. I do–did this every month for as long as I can remember. Second, I will not, _can_ not let anyone know about my...heritage. That includes Blake and Yang, and Ruby, if you tell anyone about what happened here tonight...A shallow grave would be the nicest of things to happen to you."

After a slight pause, Ruby regained her composure. "...Uhh, Weiss?"

"Yes?" Weiss had pushed ruby out of the shower and was drying herself off.

"Promise you won't do _that_ anymore, and uhh..."

"What is it, you dolt?" Stepping out to get a clear view of Ruby, Weiss had wrapped the towel around her, covering her more private areas and her wings.

"When it's just the two of us I was thinking, maybe...Icouldgroomyourwingsagain." Ruby's rushed words slurred together and Weiss had a hard time picking out the words, however their meaning came across loud and clear. Weiss would have shut anyone else down immediately, but with Ruby there was a slight hesitation, and in that hesitation Ruby utilized the most powerful tool of mental warfare in existence.

"..." _Shit, I can't, just, God damn you Ruby and your puppy dog eyes._ "Fine, but only when I _know_ no one is going to be around."

Ruby gave some strange celebratory fist pump dance in response, but Weiss didn't see it, given that she had just closed the curtain to change back into the clothes she brought with her. Weiss didn't even bother thinking about how or why Ruby was there, and instead focused on the feelings she was experiencing at that moment. Weiss hated feeling weak, inferior, or out of place, yet somehow this _child_ as she once called her, made Weiss feel all of these at once while not letting the heiress feel bad about a single one of them. Weak through the cracks in her 'strong' will; Inferior to the unbreakable will of the huntress before her; out of place, at least that what Weiss though the feeling was, just standing by the other girl. How could it be anything else? One of them a demanding heiress, the other a girl two years, her junior, willing to comply with just about any unreasonable demand, just not knowing how to. It made Weiss look like a needy child that couldn't even say what she wanted properly, and Weiss should have hated Ruby for it.

So why did't she?

**Anyone who is asking why I stopped with the two still in the showers, it's because I felt the story was starting to drag on, and nothing else of importance was happening. If you guys want me to add more to it, I can go back and fix it, but for now, I'm gonna work on the next chapter. Anyway, time for the usual. Follows, favorites, and reviews are all greatly appreciated, and I hope to see you all next chapter. **


	8. Ch 8 - The Early Bird and Watchful Cat

**Hey guys I'm here, and I'm sorry about the shorter chapter. I was going to make it longer, but work got in the way and the next chapter would have an awkward transition if I didn't throw in a little bit at the end here in the next chapter.**

**Also, I go away for a day or two and get 11 more followers and 7 more favorites...are you telling me to ignore you guys? Seriously though, you guys are fantastic. I don't even need motivation to write anymore, I'm just writing 'cause _I'm_ excited to get to the next chapter.**

**One final thing before I get started, I'm probably going to go Bumblebee with Blake and Yang, but Weiss would be almost indifferent to their love life you guys will rarely see it in this story. Anyone interested in it PM me and I'll think about starting a side story from Yang's perspective.**

Chapter 8: The Early Bird and the Watchful Cat

A month and a half had past since Ruby learned of Weiss' heritage and has taken to calling her 'snow angel,' much to everyone's confusion and Weiss' embarrassment. Unlike her first days at Beacon, the rest of the month passed surprisingly uneventfully. Ruby consistently found excuses to get her and Weiss alone, letting the younger girl admire and look after the heiress' healing wings. Blake was a little less on edge after seeing Weiss had kept the black haired girl's secret so far, and Yang somewhat infrequently showed up at the dorm drunk off her ass mid-way through the night. Less interesting events included Jaune getting bullied by Cardin Winchester, Pyrrha beginning to train Jaune, and Nora Valkyrie trying to make Ursa Riding a school recognized sport.

Two Important events though, were constantly plaguing Weiss' mind. First, as to Ruby's request Weiss was no longer cutting her wings, though she held onto the blade. Originally named Blutunmyr, the blade was coupled with Myrtenaster, though Weiss found it easier to manipulate her glyphs when given an open hand, and stowed the blade away. With Blutunmyr gathering dust, Weiss' wings had mad a nearly full recovery, though they were still weak from the repeated bindings they had been subjected to over the past few years.

The second event, although not bad, had been bothering Weiss everywhere she went, that being Ruby. More specifically, Weiss' free time has been hijacked by the younger girl, not that the heiress minded spending more time together. What did bother her was the swirl of emotions she felt when Ruby was around. Ruby had found her way past Weiss' Icy exterior, amazingly quickly too, not that the how was a question. Ruby saw Weiss at her weakest, and accepted her, completely. What Weiss couldn't understand were how her instincts could tell her to run away from the girl, pull her into a dark room for some private time, and melt into her increasingly frequent hugs all at the same time. A small part of Weiss was terrified of Ruby, if only because the younger girl had a power of the heiress; the power to break her heart. At the same time, Weiss was drawn to her hyperactive partner. It took everything she had to not stare at those soft, delicate lips, everything she had not to run out the door after being caught daydreaming, and beyond everything she had to not take it out on a poor Jaune Arc who just couldn't take hint.

* * *

><p>Weiss woke up that 'chilly' October morning feeling well rested, at least better than normal. Yang had been out late again, so in turn Blake had disappeared to wherever she goes, leaving Weiss and Ruby to relax in the dorm alone. Ruby of course took the few hours they had alone to fiddle with Weiss' wings. Honestly speaking, Weiss loved it when Ruby took care of them, it reminded the heiress of her mother. More importantly, it gave Weiss an excuse to lean into Ruby and relish in the the younger girl's warmth. After half an hour of Ruby playing with Weiss' wings and hair, the two changed into their nightwear.<p>

Not quite ready to sleep, Ruby wanted to watch a movie with Weiss on her scroll. Weiss would normally have argued that they should be studying, but she had been studying earlier while Ruby was playing with her wings. That and it was nearly impossible to get Ruby to study to begin with. Instead Weiss insisted she could choose the movie, preferring not to watch one of the younger girls childish cartoons. Deciding to give Ruby a small treat, Weiss chose _The Nightmare Before Christmas,_ it being one of few exceptions to Weiss' distaste for animated films.

seeing the first rays of sunlight, Weiss snapped out of her thoughts, and decided to shower up before other students started getting up.

* * *

><p>On the way back to her room, Weiss silently thanked her reserved self for bringing her change of close to the shower after passing by the Sword and Shield duo of JNPR. Normally Jaune would take any chance, no matter how brief, to shamelessly hit on the frigid ice queen, but today he just slunk past toward the men's showers. Pyrrha gives a quick greeting before heading off to the showers herself.<p>

Once back inside, Weiss' piercing blue eyes met haunting amber. Blake unable, or maybe unwilling, to keep up the staring contest returned to her reading. Weiss briefly questioned how the girl could read so much, before noticing two of her teammates were still asleep.

"So, Blake. I see you're up early today, without the help of our fearless leader. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Even if Blake and Weiss weren't at each other's throats all the time, they weren't necessarily pleasant around one another.

"Don't be so dramatic, princess. It's a weekend, did you expect the others to be up?" Blake's voice was as calm and relaxed as always. Weiss never seemed to anger the other faunus unless her family name or faunus rights came up.

"No, It's simply rare to see you awake so early. Actually there is something I would like to discuss with you. Privately."

"Oh, and what would we need to discuss away from the prying ears of...Yang." Weiss flashed simple look of disproval before Blake gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, where do you want to go?"

"There's a café in Vale, we can talk about it over...brunch I guess." Weiss thought for a moment. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me...Put my bow on." Blake's two fluffy cat ears twitched when realizing they had been exposed to the open.

Even Weiss hadn't noticed the ears, mostly since she had pieced together Blake's faunus type over the last month, and it matched the black bow the girl wore so often. "Did you really not notice until now?" not that she'd admit it.

"Oh, shut up. I know Ruby and Yang won't be up anytime soon, and you were off getting ready. I wasn't particularly worried about someone finding out."

"Speaking of which, how did you get ready? no one came into the showers, and I didn't take any detours." Weiss was genuinely curious. Blake was fully dressed, and upon closer inspection, her hair was still damp from the shower.

"There's two showers, it's just one of them is rarely used since it's out of the way for everyone." Blake spoke while making quick work of the Ribbon that made her 'bow.'

"You do know that's the staff showers right?" Blake's smug smile deflating as Weiss continued, "Anyway, you go on ahead. I'll meet up with you at the airship, I need to let Ruby know where we're going so we don't get panicky texts on our scrolls the moment she wakes up."

With a nod blake was up and on her way out, as Weiss approached Ruby's 'bunk' bed. Weiss nudged her partner hoping it would have some effect on the happily sleeping girl, but Ruby just lazily swatted at Weiss the way one would an alarm clock. "Ruuuuuby, I've got cookies.~"

The quiet, and false, bribe worked a little too effectively, and Ruby's eyes shot open with excitement. She would have jumped out of bed too had Weiss not kept a firm grip on the Ruby's shoulder, and placed the other over her mouth. After muffling Ruby's would be Glass shattering squeal, Weiss spoke. "I lied."

The look of utter defeat caused Weiss to quickly continue. "Relax I'll get some for you on the way back, you know from that bakery you always want to goto." Weiss watched as the sparkle came back into her eyes.

"I'll go with-"

"-No you will not. One: you are would still need to get ready. Two: Blake and I have are going to a new café first." Weiss was holding onto her partner to keep the little speed demon from flying about the dorm room.

"I'll come with then, oh, oh, oh! We could get Yang to come too."

"Ruby, One: do not wake up Yang this early under any condition, and Two do you like cappuccino?" Weiss' voice held a tint of desperation. There were two things no one dared do to Yang, those being cutting her hair, and interrupting her sleep.

"Cappa-whata? Sure! is it some kind of sweet?" Ruby's response elicited a knowing sigh from Weiss

"It's a type of coffee." Weiss' dry response caused Ruby to crumple in on herself a little, saddened by her new and exciting treat turning out to be some evil, black, and bitter monster liquid. Ruby never liked coffee, and even the tolerable version Weiss had made her about a month ago was hard for the young girl to stomach. "That's what I thought. Get some sleep, Blake and I will be back by the time you and Yang get up."

Ruby nodded and laid back down, "Will mama Weiss tell me a bedtime story?"

"ha ha, very funny. _Now_ see if I stop to pick up those cookies."

Ruby gasped in fake horror, though she was slightly afraid of actually losing her precious treats. "You wouldn't dare!"

"My dear Ruby Rose," _Oh do I love the sound of that...Focus me! _"There are many things I would not do, but that list does not include denying you cookies."

"heheh, Weiss, you used a double negative."

"It's grammatically sound, and says exactly what I meant. Now, Go. To. Sleep." With that, Weiss dropped to her bed to grab a few items to take with her, most importantly her scroll and wallet.

"Good bye Weiss, Have a safe trip." Ruby's voice was muffled by her pillow as she called out to Weiss.

"Sleep well Ruby, I'll see you soon." Weiss called back as she stepped out into the hall, although the end she whispered under her breath "I love you."

**So, I kinda left you on a cliffhanger or whatever, but I didn't really want to cut a scene in half, so I hope you forgive me. Anyway, Reviews and all that good stuff, I'll see you next chapter, which will hopefully come quickly.**


	9. Ch 9 - A Bird, a Cat, and a Wolf

**I am sad to say with my next 'arc' in this story, I'm gonna be doing some more fighting, so please bare with me on it, I know it's my strong suit.**

Chapter 9: A Bird, a Cat, and a Wolf

"So, what was that thing you wanted to talk about?" Blake was obviously uneasy given her current situation, not that Weiss particularly cared. Weiss had remained silent the entire way, from the Beacon air-ship docks where they met up, to the café they where they currently sat. It may have been normal for the two to not speak for even an entire day normally, but today the two came out to Vale for that specific reason.

"Blake...Is it...normal to spend a holiday with a friend?" Weiss was avoiding the question she really needed to ask, but she would get there eventually.

"Well, depends. Is it one of Yang's 'friends?' 'Cause I think you know the answer to that one."

"I am insulted you would even consider I have those kind of acquaintances." Weiss never took jokes well. "...No, It's Ruby. Who else would I evan consider as a friend?"

"You know, when you guys first met, you called her a danger to your health."

"And she still is...but she's my friend...she's earned that tenfold." _Just what am I saying? To Blake of all people._

"So, What does Little Red and holidays have to do wi-th you?" Weiss didn't need faunus hearing to catch Blake's unnatural pronunciation, and didn't hesitate to inquire.

"What, and don't you dare say that was nothing." Her whisper was almost inaudible, and any average person from Blake's position would have questioned if she even spoke, but a particular set of ears proved useful in this situation.

Blake didn't answer, instead she placed her left hand on the table and began tapping her finger 'impatiently.' "You didn't answer the question." _tap, tap pause tap, tap..._

_ Morse huh, cautious are we. _Weiss responded while reading the light taps of blake's finger. "Just a little something Ruby mentioned on impulse you know how she is." _Long, short, pause, long, long..._

"Oh, I see. going to meet the parents?" Weiss shot Blake a glare while trying to keep a good eye on Blake's tapping ..._long, short, long (Not Safe.)_

_ Oh really? who'd of guessed._ "Oh hush, I'm serious here. I've no desire or responsibility to spend the holidays with my family, and Ruby thought me being alone in the dorms would be lonely." _(Not armed, are you?)_

This time Weiss was tapping out a message, though she was clicking her heels for the faunus to hear. "Doesn't sound like you really have a choice now. I mean it's Ruby we're talking about. She'd probably drag you to her house kicking and screaming." _(dust crystal, parry dagger.)_

"I don't want to intrude on her family. Even if Ruby is okay with it the rest might not be, especially-" _(numbers an-) _Weiss' conversation(s) were cut short when Blake kicked the table sideways and pulled Weiss down by the arm.

Not a moment later, the glass windows to the small café shattered, and a roar of gunfire filled the air. Weiss set up several black glyphs in an attempt to block some of the gunfire. Meanwhile, Blake dragged Weiss behind a the bar counter in the back. Weiss' glyphs did block out some of the bullets, but even with the low caliber rounds being used, many broke through striking victims left an right. Additionally, most of the gunfire was directed towards Blake and Weiss, though due to their active aura, the damage was simply sharp pains, and some bruises all over.

Once behind cover Weiss asked in her usual pissed off tone, "Why would somebody shoot up a coffee shop? what is this, the twenties?"

Blake scoffed at Weiss' nonchalant way of addressing multiple people dying in front of her. "White Fang, why do you think princess."

_They really are animals._ Weiss glanced through a broken glass mirror over the bar. what she saw were several men in white grimm masks walking through the shop, firing on anyone that continued to move. Pulling out Blutunmyr, Weiss took a moment to mentally visualize and materialize a series of dark red glyphs that appeared behind the approaching White Fang hit-squad. not a second later, the glyphs gleamed a bright red and burst in multiple explosions across the White Fang members' backs.

Using the explosions as a distraction, Weiss and Blake wasted no time dispatching the still standing killers. Blake using quick strikes to leave them unconscious, while Weiss showed no mercy in slitting their throats. To her, they chose to murder innocent civilians, and for that, lost their right to any form of mercy.

After ending of the last of the killers, Weiss grabbed a cloth napkin to wipe the blood off her blade, but stopped when a figure wearing an unusual grimm mask stepped through the shattered window. the leader, as Weiss assumed, was thin and slightly hunched over. his mask in that it covered the entire face, and tubes connected to both cheeks wrapped around to the figure's back. A loose trench coat hid any noticeable features from the heiress' watchful eye. last was the choice of weapon, a gauntlet wrapped in thorns and four claw like protrusions extending from the gauntlet's knuckles.

Blake had grabbed one of the White Fang's riffles, and stared at the last. She was uncharacteristically on edge, almost as if she knew something about the masked faunus before them. Weiss, rationally minded as always, pushed these thoughts away and tried to analyze the foe for strengths and weaknesses to exploit. _Tubes are connected to something, either needed to breath, or they can be used as some form of doping. A good place to damage either way. that open gauntlet implies a brawler fighting style like Yang, but why have only one? Probably to make full use of his semblance the same way I do._

As the figure approached the black and white teammates, Weiss took to defensive stance and Blake considering her weapon was limited to ranged attacks. the moment the assassin broke into a low dash Weiss reacted with a flair of her semblance. She formed five glyphs, four behind her in a spread dome like shape and the fifth underneath her to propel her back into one of the others. Afterword, she bounced between the glyphs like a basketball in the hands of a professional team. Before the assassin could react, gunfire pelted the killer, drawing their toward Blake. This was just the distraction Weiss needed, and wouldn't let it slip by her. Instantly landing just behind the dark figure, Weiss hooked the first of the two tubes with the guard of her dagger. As a red glow slid down the dagger's blade, she tore though the first tube and made quick work of the second in a similar fashion.

the assassin, reacting to Weiss' strike a split second late, spun and landed a heavy blow, knocking the white haired girl back into the wall. Weiss felt her consciousness slipping from her as the masked figure fled. The last thing she remembered hearing was Blake's panicked voice shouting out to her and at a flashing scroll.

**Hopefully that wasn't too bad, I will work on making my fight scenes better. At least the next chapter shouldn't have any fighting.**

**Remember, follows, favorites, and reviews appreciated but not necessary, though I love you guys for it.**


	10. Ch 10 - Awakening

**Hey guys, I'm back. sorry about taking so long to get an update, I had a few personal things come up and didn't have a chance to write anything. Anyway, here's chapter 10, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Awakening

Weiss saw at a thin white figure that stared back at her, a young girl, no older than nine. She had a perfect pale skin, smooth black hair without a single split end, or stray hair. She wore a White dress with a short skirt that faded to a icy pale blue, although her lower half could not be seen from Weiss' position. On the surface, the girl _almost_ seemed perfect, her tight knit brow and icy glare trying to hide a torrent of emotions from Weiss.

"Why me?" Weiss felt it odd how the girl before her seemed to speak the heiress' thoughts, instead of Weiss. "People would _kill_ for this life, and instead it's given to me. Not Winter or Cardin; no, it was given to _me._"

Weiss felt numb, as if her body wasn't her own. She saw the black haired girl slam her fist against the desk between them, and noticed her hand balled up in a similar position. "I can have anything...except flaws." Weiss felt her eyes gravitate downwards as she spotted a single black feather, one she was all too familiar with. A feather that hasn't grown in more than eight years. A feather that symbolized just how many imperfections Weiss really had.

Seconds later, Weiss' focus was back on the girl before her who was staring daggers at the heiress. With a painful scream, the girl swung a tight fist at the heiress, only stopped by the now cracked sheet of glass. _Glass?_

Weiss didn't have time to think more about her surroundings or the girl, as she felt a sharp pain in her left hand. looking down, Weiss stared at the shard of glass she held in a tight grip as blood seeped down her arm. She continued to stare as the shard as it became larger, and larger, until she could no longer see the edges. A sharp pain turned into a numbing ache as the glass carved it's way down her forehead and over her now closed eye. Attempting to reopen her eyes, all Weiss saw was red.

As Weiss felt herself fading from the lack of blood, she heard her own voice. "Fuck you, perfection."

* * *

><p>Ruby Sat up from her bed, letting out a silent yawn. She had awoken from a strange, but pleasant dream.<p>

In the dream, Ruby and Weiss were grown up, but still living together. Ruby had just finished a hunt in the Emerald Forest, and was relaxing with a nice mug of hot chocolate. Weiss, had set aside her duties as acting CEO of Schnee Dust, since that day was special. Ruby couldn't remember what was special about that day, she just knew it was. Weiss was dressed to impress, her pale blue dress hugging the heiress' flawless figure tightly. Her earrings, brilliant diamond studs, and her wings seemed to shine . Ruby was still in her combat attire, smeared with mud, blood and sweat, though Weiss didn't seem to mind. Instead, The heiress sat across the small kitchen table, eyes gazing softly upon the cut up and worn out scythe-wielder. The dream was fairly uneventful, just Ruby and Weiss making small talk over breakfast, but for some reason Ruby felt comforted just by Weiss' presence in her dream.

Shaking herself awake, Ruby remembered Weiss' promise of cookies from that morning. hoping out of bed in a flurry of rose petals, the hooded girl sped around the room, getting ready for the day.

Ruby's day couldn't have started off better. Not only was she allowed to sleep in, her best friend had offered to bring back cookies! Weiss was almost always cold and seemingly indifferent, but every now and then, the snow angel would show a sliver of kindness, nearly all of which was directed at Ruby...Not that she was complaining.

Ruby finished tying her shoe with a quick tug, and jumped to her feet. Turning on her scroll to check the time, Ruby noticed several missed calls and a message from Blake. At that moment Ruby's day went from being the best day ever, to the second worst day in her life.

-white fang attacked weiss hurt call me-

"YANG!" Ruby flew into a panic, shouting at the top of her lungs as she frantically fumbled to call Blake back. "Get up! W-we-Weiss is-"

"ugh, five more minutes." Yang wasn't much of a morning person, and her hangover wasn't helping.

"Nooo no no. Get up, getupgetupgetup! Blake said...Weiss is...White Fang...and Weiss!" Ruby's mind was in overdrive, her ear jammed into her scroll waiting for a certain black bowed girl to answer.

"Ruby, finally. I've been trying to reach you for over an hour!" Blake's voice came through the scroll as Yang slowly sat up, confused by Ruby's characteristically panicked state.

"BLAKE! What happened, where are you, oh my god where is Weiss, how is-"

"Ruby, calm down. Weiss...should be fine." _Should be Fine? Should be!? wait, she's right. I need to calm down...Breathe...Breathe _"The poison is passing through her system, and she should wake up in an hour or two." _Poison!?_

"What!? She was poisoned? Where is she? where are you? I'm on my way." Ruby's brief attempt at staying calm was shattered after hearing Weiss had been poisoned, causing the young leader to speak at a thousand words a minute.

"Ruby! Calm down." As if through psychic ability, two of the girl's teammates firmly commanded in sync, but afterword only Blake continued to speak. "Physically, Weiss is fine, only a minor concussion. The worry is on how she will be when she wakes up."

Ruby was still more than startled, but at least she was thinking coherently again. "okay...okay, where are you guys? I'll leave with Yang as soon as I can."

"Vale City ER, I'm fine by the way, and good plan. I'm sure Weiss will want to see you when she wakes up."

"Alright, We'll be on the next ship out." Yang had caught on to the urgency of the situation and was getting changed by the time Ruby hung up. Soon after the two were on an airship to vale.

* * *

><p>-Beep- -beep- -beep-<p>

Weiss awoke what might be the worst sound human minds have created. The sound of a heart monitor steadily beeped to what Weiss assumed was her own heart. Letting her energy come back to her, the heiress slowly opened her eyes.

"Weiss! you're awake! Thank goodness." an over energetic voice quickly brought Weiss to full attention. quickly sitting upright, Weiss saw a certain hooded brunette.

"What happened? Why am I in a hospital?" Weiss was unsure of why exactly she would be in a hospital.

"Blake said you guys were attacked by the White Fang," The brunette began, but quickly followed up, "but don't worry about that for now, Blake said you guys should be safe. I'm so glad you're okay Weiss."

Weiss paused a moment before responding. "I'm sorry, but...who are you?"

**Yeah, I don't know how I feel about this chapter, especially throwing Ruby's perspective in for a little bit, but I couldn't think of a better way to cover this part. Please feel free to tell me what you think.**


	11. Ch 11 - Even Without Memories

**Hey there, So I got a lot of mixed reviews on memory loss Weiss, I promise I won't do anything OOC, well anything more than would be expected with Weiss being a faunus. Regardless, I hope you enjoy, and sorry for the short chapter, I'll probably have the next one up in a day.**

Chapter 11: Even Without Memories

Wednesday afternoon at Beacon Academy, all of the students were in classes. That is, all but a select four. Weiss had been checked out of the Vale hospital the day after the failed assassination, however the heiress did not come out of it unscathed. As it stood Weiss had lost a large portion of her memory's, and was at the moment unable to attend classes properly. Headmaster Ozpin had excused the entire team from the next week of class, reasoning that Weiss needed her teammates the most at this time.

After asking who Ruby was, Weiss had barely spoken a word since. She didn't even speak when the doctors were asking her questions, answering with nods or head shakes until the last three questions. Many of the questions revolved the possibility that Weiss had memory loss, since Weiss seemed to have forgotten Ruby.

"Miss, How old are you?"

"...Seventeen."

"Is that what you believe or know to be true?"

"..."

"What do you believe is your age?"

"...Eleven"

* * *

><p>"Ruby, you okay?" Blake's words snapped the younger leader out of her daze.<p>

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine. Totally fine, hehe." Ruby tried, poorly, to act chipper as usual, but it had been half a week since she had a proper conversation with Weiss, or seen Weiss eat a proper meal, or had some time alone with her personal snow angel. _Wait, Why do I want alone time with Weiss?_

"Right. Well, I promised to let JNPR know what's going on. I'll be I'll be in the library after if you need me." Blake didn't get along with Weiss before last Saturday, and now that they weren't even talking, Blake often found reasons to stay out of the room. Yang might have been worse, even admitting once she couldn't stand the atmosphere and walking out.

"Right, See ya later!" Ruby called out as the book lover reached the door. "Well Weiss, I guess it's just you and me."

Any normal person would've thought the white haired girl didn't hear Ruby, but Weiss tensed up slightly while Ruby was talking. Though the older girl replied with silence.

Ruby, determined to be the best leader ever, Sat down on Weiss' bed. Next to her, the heiress silently stared forward with glazed over eyes. She had been like this since the team got back Sunday evening. "Weiss...I-I'm not really good with these kind of things, but...If you ever need anything, I'm always here for you."

Weiss continued to stare off ahead of the two, even as Ruby pulled her into a tight embrace. the only sign that Weiss wasn't catatonic was a slender hand pushing against Ruby's shoulder in weak protest.

Ruby, deciding to push her luck unclasped her hands and began to pull off the older girl's jacket. _Even when spending all day in bed you still take the time to get dressed..._

"...Y-Y-you! What do you think you are doing!?" Weiss' first sentence in half a week was a flustered shriek, prompted by Ruby's attempt to unlace the Weiss' dress. Ruby had already pulled off her partner's jacket, which laid ontop of the younger girl's hood on the other side of the bed.

"Shhh, It's okay. Weiss relax, It's just me. Besides, you haven't let out your wings all week." Ruby was still working to loosen Weiss' dress, much to the older girl's physical protest.

"..." Weiss froze, even as Ruby took the opportunity to free the heiress' snow white wings. To her, it was the first time her identity as a faunus had been found out, and this girl said it like it was common knowledge.

Ruby Squealed at the sight of the white haired angel, before setting to work on some much over due grooming.

"W-w-why are you..." Weiss had snapped out of her shock, but was unable to pull away from the younger(?) girl who had wrapped herself in Weiss' Wing. "I-I-I can't...This is unacce-"

"Weiss, it's okay, I promise. If you aren't comfortable with me grooming your wings, I...I'll understand. I just don't want you to pretend like I don't exist."

a moment passed before Weiss' cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Nearly a minute passed, both girls sitting in silence, until Weiss gave an unusually meek reply. "It...It's alright, but...if I may ask one question."

Ruby gave short, assuring nod before snuggling herself back under Weiss' wing. "Ruby, was it? What kind of relationship did we have?"

"Uhh, yeah I'm Ruby Rose, and I've been your partner for about two months now." Ruby's response was short as she was mostly focused on the wings she had been denied for far longer than she ever wanted to be _okay this is really weird, I'm like _super_ protective of another girl's wings._

"Ah, I...I see. Ruby, thank you for taking care of me all this time, and I...I'm sorry for forgetting about you. Just...please promise me one thing...no matter bad things might become, no matte how difficult I might be, please don't leave me." Weiss' voice lacked the confidence and harshness normally underlining anything the Ice Queen uttered. Instead, Weiss' tone was soft and pleading.

"Well yeah, I mean until recently you were always pushing me away. If I wasn't gonna be sticking around, I wouldn't of stuck around 'till now." Ruby was elated, not only was Weiss opening up to her again, but it's not every day that Ruby got to be the confident and competent one of the two. The hoodless was so happily engrossed in the warmth of Weiss' wing, she almost didn't notice the heiress shifting uncomfortably next to her. She almost didn't notice a light and soft pressure against her cheek, or the subtle wetness left as Weiss pulled away. She almost didn't look to see the older girl fidgeting, even redder then before. Ruby almost didn't realize Weiss kissed her.

**Again, sorry for the shorter chapter, I just thought I should end it here. I'm already working on the next chapter, and will hopefully be done tonight. See you then.**


	12. Ch 12 - Sisterly Love

**Hey guys, sorry that it's been a while. I do have a longer chapter for you, so hope you enjoy that. Anyway, I've been busy with work and kinda lost motivation for a little. Both due to rewriting this chapter 3 times, and Monty's passing, may he rest in peace. Still, I'll be trying to keep updating somewhat regularly, and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy the work.**

Chapter 12: Sisterly Love

Weiss rubbed her bloodshot eyes as she awoke from yet another sleepless night. It was just before eleven on a thursday morning, though Weiss only knew this since she just turned sixteen. she was alone in her room as she watched the guests pour into the ballroom before her. Her teammates, as they were called, were most likely getting lunch, leaving the heiress to watch her coming of age ceremony. Weiss watched as young men, obviously suitors, approached Weiss throughout the night, asking for a dance, to which Weiss begrudgingly accepted.

At that moment, a blonde barbarian with minimal subtly or tact, burst through the door. "heya there Weissy!"

"..." The brute had interrupted possibly the one good part of that night. Weiss had just been approached by a slightly younger girl, with beautiful red hair. She was saying something about her family relation to the Schnee family, but Weiss could only sit there, devouring the girl's subtle curves with hungry eyes.

"Ooookaaaay, I guess you're back in silent mode now. Sis said she had something to take care of in the library. I think Blake went with her." Weiss' focus snapped back to her room as the busty blond spoke of a certain red hooded girl. _She's not here, she's avoiding me isn't she? She ran off without saying a word. I'm a freak aren't I? Why would I even think she meant that kind of 'partner.'_

"Ruby? Is she fine? Will she be back?" Her voice was soft and slightly fearful, as if the response might very well be a kick in the teeth. Fighting to keep the party out of her mind, Weiss noticed the redhead and ballroom had disappeared, and night had turned to morning. The new female attendant was pleading with Weiss to eat something, anything really, but the heiress couldn't, her body refused.

"Whoa, finally she speaks!" Weiss' resulting glare would've been cold enough to stop most people in their tracks had her eyes not been glazed over with memories of dry heaving the liquid breakfast she had finally forced down. "hey, hey, relax Ice Queen. Ruby'll be back when she's done with whatever she needs to take care of. Probably with something for you to eat too."

Weiss didn't answer the other girl, but simply stared off as servants rushed back and forth in preparation for Winter's birthday. "Heh, Born on the solstice, how fitting."

"What was that?" Yang had thought Weiss' mumbling was directed at her, but when Weiss didn't even acknowledge Yang, the fiery blond took the hint.

Silence filled the room, an announcer spoke from the shadows. Weiss had been requested, by Winter, to sing on the girl's birthday. Many of the higher nobles who held a secret distaste for the Schnee family sneered, knowing Weiss had never been given proper singing lessons, and chose to sing a piece by some unknown composer. The two girls sat in silence as the piano began to play in the heiress' ears. "Mirror..."

"Uhh, Weiss? You okay?" Yang gave her teammate a worried look. "ever since you came back from the hospital, you've been acting...weird."

"Te...I'm...I'm fine. At least I will be, just let me focus."

"Focus? Focus on what?" Yang was suspicious of Weiss, there was something more going on than the heiress was letting on. Yang nearly decked the white haired girl two days ago, when she actually knocked a bowl of soup out of Ruby's hands. Now said girl was about to start singing? Ice Queen of all people, singing? Something was definitely wrong.

Weiss gave no sign of answering, and Yang was about to press further, when a short yet powerful set of knocks echoed from the door. "It's open!" Yang wanted to know what was going on, but it seemed someone wanted to see Weiss. While Yang was usually all for indulging in your desires, Weiss needed this right now, and a happy Weiss led to a happier Yang.

The door burst open to reveal what could only be described as a black haired Weiss. From the ice blue eyes, to the snow white dress, to the steel rapier on her left hip. The only differences were a single scar on the left side of her neck, a missing scar over her eye, and long black hair which flowed freely down the girl's back.

"Sis!" Aside from looks, the visitor was the polar opposite of Weiss. The girl nearly squealed when she saw the ice queen sitting on the bunk bed. With a grin wider than anyone could possibly imagine on Weiss, the new girl made a beeline for the heiress and tackled her into a hug that would give Yang a run for her money.

"Winter!?" For a brief moment, Weiss gave her complete focus to the room around her, or more specifically to the girl holding Weiss in a suffocating death grip. "What are you doing here?"

"Hehe, Big sis is flustered. I bet you're shocked by what a beauty I grew into." Winter seemed particularly keen on teasing her sister, "Well, dad told me about what happened, and said I should take a break from my studies to check up on you."

"I father I am fine. I expect to make a full recovery by...saturday morning."

Winter gave a puzzled look, but Weiss had lost focus again. a minute passed before anyone spoke up. "Uhh, sis? You okay? You seem kinda out of it."

"She's been like that since she woke up. I think she's said more in the last ten minutes than she has in the past week" Yang chimed in, prompting the younger Schnee to nearly topple over in an abrupt one-eighty.

"Gah! I forgot there were people here! Umm, I'm Winter Schnee, second daughter and current heir of the Schnee Family." Weiss' lips curled up slightly before turning into a heavy scowl, and Winter quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"...Current Heir?" Yang Wasn't particularly interested in collecting dirt on her teammates, but this bit was too juicy to pass up.

"So it finally happened. What did I do this time?" Weiss' words were flat and indifferent, as if this was to be expected, and to the Schnee family, it was.

"Uhh, nothing really. I honestly don't know what happened." Winter shrugged the question off.

"This isn't just nothing, wasn't Weiss like heir to a multibillion lien company? I'd say this is pretty big." Yang was about to interrogate the younger Schnee, but was interrupted by Weiss.

"Yang Xiao Long, I am sure you would love to gossip over the future of the Schnee corporation; however, I would ask that you allow me to speak with my sister first." Weiss paused a moment as Yang stood frozen, shocked by Weiss' use of the blond's full name. Just 'Yang' would of been normal, but Weiss didn't remember Ruby or the rest of the team yet. Add in that No one had said Yang's full name since Weiss lost her memories, and even Yang can tell something isn't right. "In private."

"whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you know my name? You sure you don't have your memories back?"

"Miss Xiao Long, I find it odd you are not aware of your notoriety among the vale underground. Or did you believe such a place was only filled with criminals and...degenerates?" Weiss' tone was formal and emotionless, not that Yang blamed her. Weiss pre-Ruby and Weiss post-Ruby were two very different heiress, scratch that, ex-heiresses.

"Yeah yeah I got...Wait I wasn't running around the shady side of vale when I was eleven." Yang was on her way out before she pulled a dramatic about face, planting her hands on her hips while leaning toward Weiss. The intent was to be intimidating, but the four feet between them coupled with Yang peeking around Winter made the gesture anything but intimidating.

"We can discuss how the Schnee family keeps tabs on potentially..." Weiss' face contorted in a way that seemed to resemble disgust, pain, envy, and pity all at once. Afterword Weiss continued to sit there frozen for a good five seconds before finishing. "problematic individuals later."

"O-kay sis, you should probably lie down for now. I'll come back when you're feeling better." Winter began to lay Weiss down while Yang made a swift exit to find Ruby, but Weiss pushed her sister's arm aside.

"No, this is important." Yang heard those last words as the door closed behind her.

"Alright. Time to find Rubes. She's the one who can always handle the princess when she's being needy." Yang spoke to no one in particular, she always said, 'if you can't even say what you want to, how could you ever hope to take action the way you want to?'

Rushing off to towards the Library, Yang plowed over an unsuspecting Jaune, with a slightly startled Pyrrha dodging to the side. Yang called back, but didn't stop her run. "Sorry! Gotta find Ruby! Weiss acting funny."

"I'm okay" Jaune's weak response was more than enough for the blond steamroller, who had just reached the stairs.

Thinking it faster, easier, and more fun to drop a full flight of stairs, Yang crossed her arms on the railing, and twisted herself around as she vaulted over. The result was Yang landing with her back to the staircase, narrowly missing a certain armored mace wielder.

"Hey, watch it blonde!" Cardin was never one for witty remarks, and Yang wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Can it bird brain, or is someone looking for a visit to the infirmary?" Even with his entire posy, Cardin knew the blond brawler could dish out some serious pain, and did nothing more than scowl before heading back a different direction.

* * *

><p>After running into a few other acquaintances along the way, one being a very lost sloth lover, Yang was just outside the Library double doors.<p>

Walking in, Yang first noted the place was almost empty. There was only the librarian at the front desk, and a red and black duo tucked away in a corner of the upper floor. Once spotting her teammates, Yang quickly approached the two.

"-still don't know how to take this. Blake, what do I do?" The reserved black haired beauty made motions, after noticing Yang's arrival, to silence Ruby, "I-I-I mean she _kissed _me! On th-Gyah! _Yang!_ What are you doing here!?"

"Library." Blake's hiss did nothing to lessen the redhead's worries, or stifle the blond's laughter, but did keep anyone from yelling again.

"Easy there sis, what's got you so worked up?"

"_Nothing!_ Nothing. Wait, aren't you supposed to be with Weiss? Is she awake? Shouldn't someone be with her? Is she okay? Why are you-" Ruby spoke at around ninety words a minute. As some would say, she was the kind to wear her heart upon her sleeve.

"Calm down Ruby, I'm sure Weiss is fine. It's not like Yang is the best at getting along with Weiss anyway." Blake calmly interjected before the red haired leader could work herself up anymore. "Seriously, all you seem to talk about lately is her."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." _Looks like I'm gonna need to have a private little 'girl talk' with Weissy here, when things settle down. _"Actually, Weiss is totally acting weird. She's talking, like a lot, but is still super spacey and out of it. Oh, and her sis is here."

"What, what, what, and what?" Without even waiting for an answer, Red petals could be found trailing their way back towards the dorms.

"Damn, didn't even get a number. Hey there hot stuff, come here often?"

"Yang."

"Mhmm?"

"Shut up."

**Alright, end of chapter A/N time. Sorry if there's any parts that don't make sense, I did rewrite the chapter 3 times. I'm gonna go over it again, but still if it seems I forgot to put in something important or added something that didn't quite fit with the rest of the chapter, please let me know.**

**Also, just gonna throw it out there 91 followers, and 42 favorites. Maybe it isn't really that much, but to me, it's amazing. When I started writing this story, half a month ago, I was in something of a rut. The support you guys have given me this entire way, that little something that got me out of bed, to get that next chapter out on paper, I can't express how much it means to me. Anyway, I love you guys, see you next chapter.**


End file.
